The Mists of Love and War
by Molly Lamberti
Summary: This is an AU WW2 Olitz love story set in England at 1941. I have researched the period for rationing, clothes etc. but if I have slipped up please take it as poetic licence ...lol - Thanks and enjoy! Disclaimer: I acknowledge that All characters are property of Scandal ABC and Shonda Rhimes, and that I own nothing and no infringement is intended
1. Chapter 1

**The Mists of Love and War**

_Before you start reading please remember this is set in 1941, where some racism existed in England so I have included an appropriate amount to make it true to the period. _

_Billet means: A living/sleeping area allocated to soldiers. A person who "does" is a general cook/cleaner from that period. Civvies are civilian clothing. "Coloured" is the word used for people of colour in that era._

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 1 – Sudden Changes**

The sirens sounded their alarms and Olivia sighed and looked out of the window. This was the second time today they had sounded. She collected her things and some of her paperwork and headed to, the reinforced basement which served as a bunker. On her way she popped her head around Cyrus Beene's door and said

"Mr Beene did you not hear the siren, because you need to come now"

"What" he looked over his glasses startled at her voice "Oh yes-yes" he said testily "Alright I am coming and it is **Cyrus** not Mr Beene"

She smiled he always seemed grumpy, but in fact was the sweetest man.

"Come on then" she replied

Before she had taken another step a bomb hit a nearby building blowing out all the windows of their offices and shaking the building.

"Quickly Cyrus" she said, starting to run towards the stairs.

Puffing slightly Cyrus followed her down the stairs to the reinforced basement where others were already gathered. They sat down on the benches, with staff all huddling together. The basement was lit with a string of light bulbs which flickered and swayed whilst an officer roll-called their names. An almighty bang suddenly sounded. The lights went out and lots of dust filled the air as the building shook. They all coughed and spluttered whilst the officer lit two nearby hurricane lamps and then the air slowly cleared. The bombardment continued for another hour and when they were finally given the "all clear" to emerge Cyrus looked round in dismay, as half of the building was a mass of rubble.

It was 1941 in London and the US had just entered the war against Germany. Although Cyrus was American he had secured a place several years ago as an Oxford Don lecturing mathematics, but being fluent in German and an expert on that country the war office had quickly decided to make use of his talents. Olivia was seconded to him by the "Women's Army Corps" as his secretary and also driver. Cyrus was a joy to work for, with none of the usual prejudices she had suffered from being coloured. They got on remarkably well and Cyrus had offered a room in his spacious house once he had discovered Olivia had trouble finding somewhere to live. Each time she had asked for a vacant room to rent they were all mysteriously full up or simply said "no coloureds here".

Olivia's mother had died when she was young and her father, Eli enlisted and was now serving in the RAF as an Air Gunner, so she was effectively on her own. She learnt from an early age to be self-reliant and studied hard to become top of her class at school, being determined to excel. They lived in Brixton along with another family of colour who shared the house, but that was bombed out earlier that year and until Cyrus offered her the room she slept in a hostel where she felt some antagonism from others. Thankfully Cyrus had no ulterior motive and in fact showed no interest in her above friendship and that suited her well.

Looking around Cyrus said to Olivia

"We cannot work in this mess, will you retrieve what you can whilst I contact the War Office explaining about our partially bombed office please, Olivia?"

Whilst Olivia sifted through dust, collecting his paperwork, Cyrus contacted the war office, who after a discussion decided that Bletchley Park would be a better place for him to work. He insisted on bringing Olivia with him as he said he couldn't do without her.

Cyrus and Olivia then headed back home to collect their belongings. Fortunately there was a truck heading to Bletchley Park that day, taking another two people there. They had just two hours to eat and pack. Olivia looked at the almost empty larder and sighed. It would have to be tasteless spam sandwiches for lunch again as rationing was strict with not much food freely available. She had managed to get a couple of apples however although the shop keeper had charged well over the odds. Fruit was still rare, and although technically it wasn't rationed grocers either charged a premium or kept the fruit for favoured customers.

After lunch they gathered their belongings, making sure their ration books and coupons and any unopened foodstuffs were included and waited for the transport to arrive. A knock on the door revealed an army Sargent.

"Sargent Blake here sir, ready to escort you and Miss Pope to Bletchley Park" His eyes slid over them narrowing when he saw Olivia, who was dressed in civvies.

"We don't have room for your cleaner Sir" he said "where is Miss Pope?"

"Lance-Corporal Pope to you sonny" Cyrus spat "and she is standing right beside me"

"I beg your pardon Sir, no offence intended let me help you with your cases" he moved forward but Cyrus held up a hand and said

"I am fine help Miss Pope with hers" with reluctance Blake moved forward, picked up her cases and carried them to the truck.

"Cyrus, thank you but I am used to this racist attitude from some people here, thankfully not all of them are like that though" she said smiling sadly at him.

"Olivia I will be damned if I let people treat you this way. I know ALL about prejudice. I am a homosexual" he whispered putting his finger to his lips "but only you know because it is illegal in England and I could go to prison for my preferences."

Surprised he had shared that with her, she patted his arm and they moved forward to the back of the truck. She started to climb in the truck when a voice drawled

"Hey ma'am let me give you a hand"

A man in uniform simply lifted her up, into the back of the truck where she found herself looking into a pair of the bluest/grey eyes she had ever seen.

Olivia squirmed and said "Thank you, but you can put me down now" he had been staring at her as if mesmerised.

Collecting himself he smiled and let her go and replying,

"Yes ma'am, of course. My name is Captain Grant but you can call me Fitz and this here is Huck"

In the meantime Cyrus had hauled himself into the truck and sat next to Olivia. As the driver set off Cyrus held his hand out and said

"Cyrus Beene and Lance-Corporal Pope. Are you any relation to Major-General Jerry Grant, Captain?"

"Yes Sir he is my father" Fitz replied shaking Cyrus's hand and nodding at Olivia.

"Small world then - I have known him for years and I was sorry to hear about your mother's death. So what brings you to England Fitzgerald?" asked Cyrus.

"I am afraid that is confidential Sir" All this time Fitz kept flicking glances towards Olivia who was blushingly aware. Huck didn't offer any explanations or shake hands but he gave Olivia a small smile before shutting his eyes as if to sleep.

"Just so" Cyrus said and lapsed into silence. Just then the truck hit a particularly bad rut in the road, Cyrus steadied himself but Olivia being that much lighter was flung forward straight into Fitz's body, who grabbed hold of her and pulled her closer.

"Are you ok" he said in a deep baritone voice.

He was so close that their lips were nearly touching and their eyes locked. He felt a jolt in his stomach and the whole world seemed to stop. Something passed between them which made her shiver and him look dazed. He let her go gently and she sat back blushing furiously. Cyrus looked from Fitz to Olivia and nodding patted her knee and asked if she was ok.

She looked at Cyrus gratefully and said "Yes thank you Cyrus"

The journey continued with Fitz and Olivia seemingly subdued. They kept eyeing one another which didn't go unnoticed by Cyrus. After a couple of hours the truck stopped at a huge mansion set in grounds. To the left there were some purpose built huts where people in uniform were wandering in and out. The Sargent came round to the back of the truck and said.

"We are here, you will be escorted to the main building then assigned your hut for work. We meet back here at 20.00 hundred hours and then I will drive you to your billet. So follow Corporal Owens please. "

As he said that another man in army uniform appeared saluting to the Sargent and said

"Owen reporting to collect the new staff sir" he looked at them and said "Please follow me" So they all trooped after him into the magnificent Manor House.

Fitz and Huck were met by another American in civilian clothing and then herded off upstairs. Cyrus was greeted by Brigadier Stafford and ushered into a room close by where Olivia sat and waited. The Brigadier discussed with Cyrus about the need for cracking German codes and wanted to use his mathematical skills which Cyrus would only agree to do if Olivia was still assigned to him. After the discussion Cyrus came out and called Olivia over.

"We will be in hut 17 to work Olivia but we have been assigned a place to stay near the American base. So we need to get going. As they waited for the truck to take them to their billet Fitz and Huck came out and joined them.

"Looks like we will share the same truck again" Fitz said "We are off to the US Base where are you staying?"

"Not too far from you" Cyrus replied "A place called Hawthorne Cottage"

"Hopefully we can get to see each other again"

Fitz directed this at Olivia who blushed and smiled at him but didn't respond. The truck drew up and they all clambered in, with Fitz taking the opportunity of lifting Olivia up again this time setting her down next to him. The heat of his leg touching hers sent a thrill though her as she glanced at his profile. He had a very strong and handsome face, which he turned towards her and winked. All the looks between them didn't go unnoticed by Cyrus and he made a mental note to warn Olivia of any advances made by Fitzgerald. Huck was very quiet but smiled at Olivia in a friendly way.

The truck stopped at a quaint little cottage and the driver indicated that Cyrus and Olivia would be billeted here. They got out and took in their surroundings. Where they were, in Buckingham, looked so beautiful and peaceful and a far cry from London. Fitz jumped out of the truck and pulling Olivia to him kissed each cheek and whispered

"I would really like to spend some time with you – think about it"

Olivia looked flustered but before she could reply Cyrus intervened by saying

"Good to meet you Fitzgerald, when you write to your father remember me to him"

The moment was broken and Fitz shook Cyrus's hand and with another longing look at Olivia got back into the truck, which then drove off.

Picking up their luggage they entered the cottage and was pleased to see that someone had lit a fire which made the cottage look very cosy. Before they could go upstairs and unpack a lady stepped out from the kitchen and said,

"I am Mrs Simmons and I am here to "do" for you Sir" she gave a friendly look to both of them, which put Olivia at ease. Mrs Simmons continued "I have my own key and have been vetted by the army who hired me to "do" for you, so if you want to wash up I will serve some lovely Rabbit Stew."

They thanked her and proceeded to go upstairs and unpack. Olivia's room as small but charming and contained a small basin of water which she could refresh herself from the journey. She went downstairs to find Cyrus already at the dining table.

"Sit down dearie" Mrs Simmons said kindly and she heaped stew onto the plates. "I will be off now but will be back tomorrow bright and early" She hung her apron up put on her hat and coat and left the cottage.

Cyrus and Olivia exchanged a smile then started to eat the delicious stew. Over dinner they chatted lightly until Cyrus said

"I hope your room is comfortable Olivia" pausing he looked serious, then continued "It is none of my business **but **I noticed that Fitzgerald seems keen on you. No good can come of that Olivia, as he won't be in England forever. In the US they don't take kindly to bi-racial relationships. it can be very difficult to have one."

She nodded, embarrassed "I know you mean well Cyrus, thanks for your concern"

Olivia knew Cyrus was right but it didn't stop her feeling butterflies every time Fitz had looked her way. She mentally shook herself and resolved to keep her distance from the handsome Captain, no point in giving herself heartache. Cyrus was right, she reasoned, nothing **could** come of it. After dinner they sat a while and listened to the radio, then pleading tiredness Olivia made her excuses and went to bed. She lay awake for a long time before sleep embraced her and then her dreams were all about a tall man with lovely blue/grey eyes and a deep sexy voice.

_Hope you all enjoyed that. What do you think – Is Cyrus right? I do spell check everything and some words are spelt differently in England to US so please bear that in mind! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks once again for all your reviews I loved reading them ! __I am delighted you are enjoying this wartime story._

Chapter 2 – 'Tis the season to be Merry

Work was intense for Cyrus at Bletchley Park, so instead of typing up his reports Cyrus brought Olivia into his work area to help with deciphering codes. She discovered that she had a real talent for the work and she was rapidly promoted to sergeant by the commanding officer. In the meantime during the evenings Cyrus, who was fluent in several languages, was teaching her to speak French. He long ago realised that Olivia was extremely intelligent and he did his best to mentor and increase her knowledge. She never got the chance of going to university as her father expected her to work as soon as she was of age. If she had Cyrus mused he was sure she would have shone academically.

Fitz's and Olivia's path crossed a few times at work and he spent as much time as he could chatting to her without attracting the attention of his superiors. Olivia hadn't made many other friends at Bletchley but at least people were polite, if reserved, towards her. There was one exception however, a redhead called Abby. They became fast friends and Olivia spent her lunchtime chatting with the irrepressible Abby, she was glad she had made a friend with whom she felt she could confide in, although she hadn't mentioned Fitz yet. Abby was sharp though and soon realised that the handsome American was infatuated with Olivia.

Christmas was very near and as the government had asked British families to invite US soldiers for Christmas dinner, Cyrus arranged for Fitz and Huck to have Christmas dinner with them, especially as he was close friends with Fitz's father, Jerry. Each GI sharing dinner with a British family was given supplies to help with the meal, because rationing was so tight. Fitz and Huck turned up early Christmas morning bearing a chicken, cake, tinned peaches, two bottles of whisky and other foodstuffs that Cyrus and Olivia hadn't been able to get for a long time. Wine was plentiful though and Cyrus bought several bottles for them to drink.

As fir trees were very scarce Olivia and Cyrus tried to make the cottage as festive as possible by making and hanging brightly coloured paper chains, which were made out of newspaper dyed. In the loft they found some discarded tinsel and a few ornaments left by the previous people. They did the best they could with those and the effect, if not elaborate, was as festive as could be. Fitz and Huck were impressed with their efforts, as the little cottage looked Christmassy and welcoming.

Olivia put the Chicken in the oven to roast straight away and Fitz helped to prepare the vegetables. They were very relaxed with each other and had a great rapport, laughing and chatting as they worked, which Cyrus wasn't happy about. He knew Olivia was very attracted to Fitz and was worried for her but didn't want to spoil her fun so resolved to put the thought out of his mind. Whilst the dinner was cooking Olivia insisted they play a game of charades. Although reluctant at first the men soon joined in and they laughed hilariously at some of the "acting" each other did to illustrate a book or film.

With the chicken and potatoes roasted and vegetables steamed, Olivia served it with a thin onion gravy. The dinner was delicious and with the wine flowing, even Huck came out of his shell and chatted a bit. After dinner they listened to the King's Christmas message then Carols on the radio and sat in contented silence. Then Fitz produced two pairs of silk stockings and chocolate for Olivia and a box of Cuban cigars and a tin of coffee for Cyrus as a way of thanking them for the lovely meal.

After a while Olivia excused herself, got up and went outside for a breath of fresh air. She sat down on the garden bench and was wondering how her father was doing. Olivia had written a carefully worded letter to him, taking into account the expected censoring, asking after his health. She had received no reply, which was not unusual in wartime Britain, but she still worried.

Fitz came out and sat on the bench besides her, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Are you ok" he asked "Only you look a little downcast?"

"I am fine thanks Fitz, I was just thinking of my father and wondering if he was alright. He is serving in the air force" she added by means of an explanation.

Fitz nodding in sympathy, saying.

"Yes I miss my family too, Livvie. It is that time of year and it is natural to want your loved ones near you."

Fitz held Olivia's hand and their fingers intertwined both feeling the bond between them strengthening. They sat in silence for a while, each in their own thoughts, clasping each others hand tightly. Cyrus came out and upon looking at them saw that the chemistry between them was off the charts, so he broke the spell by saying.

"Hey this is Christmas folks, what's with all the silence. How about a game of cards before tea?"

Fitz let go of Olivia's hand and jumped up agreeing, feeling guilty for neglecting the others. She followed suit and they trooped in and played cards until it was teatime. Although it was only 5.30pm it had started to get dark and mindful of wartime restrictions Cyrus made sure all the blackout curtains and door coverings were drawn whilst Olivia prepared some tea. The inevitable spam sandwiches and a slice of cake followed by a cup of coffee.

After washing the dishes, with Fitz drying he pulled her out the back door, into the garden and gently kissed her. Her heart pounded and although she knew she should push him away she melted into his arms and returned his kiss.

Finally, breaking away he said "I have been wanting to do that since I met you."

"We can't, we mustn't" Olivia said "you know this is impossible between us"

"I don't care" he replied "Do you?"

He kissed her again and all her resolve vanished with desire rising in her. Finally they stopped and pushing him away Olivia rushed back into the kitchen and supported her trembling body against the kitchen sink. What was this man doing to her she thought? She normally had such control over herself what was she thinking? Fitz came through the back door took her hand and pleaded.

"Livvie I am falling for you and I am not going to give up on us. **Yes** - it will be difficult **but** we are surely worth it."

She didn't reply as her emotions were all over the place. She pulled her hand away from him and went back into the living room. Cyrus eyed them but said nothing. The conversation had stilled because of the charged atmosphere between Olivia and Fitz. Cyrus did his best to lighten it by telling amusing stories of his time lecturing at Oxford and although everybody laughed along with him Fitz and Olivia kept throwing glances at one another.

It was getting near the time that the truck would be doing the rounds and picking up all the GI's, who were lucky enough to spend Christmas with a British family, taking them back to the base. Fitz and Huck got ready to leave shaking Cyrus's hand thanking and him for the invitation. Huck came forward and kissing Olivia on each cheek whispered in her ear.

"Fitz is a great guy and really cares about you"

Surprised she looked and him and he nodded and smiled encouragement. Fitz came forward and pecked her on the cheek giving her an anguished look. She smiled gently at him trying to let him know everything was ok. He brightened and kissed her other cheek with fervour.

"Thank you for the lovely food and enjoyable day" Fitz said "I wish I could return the favour but unless it is a special occasion we are not allowed to have non US people on the base."

"I sure would like to visit again though" he said looking directly at Olivia.

"We will see what we can do to invite you both again for dinner soon" Cyrus boomed heartily, before Olivia could respond. He ushered them to the door as the truck horn sounded and then they were gone.

Cyrus came back inside and looked keenly at Olivia. She had blossomed during Fitz's and Huck's visit he realised. He had become very fond of Olivia since getting to know her, and now looked upon her as the daughter he knew he could never have. He **was** going to warn her against the pitfalls, but realised that maybe it was too late. The girl looked totally smitten with Fitz and anyway, who was he to tell whom to love. His mind drifted back to handsome James Novak, the man who he was having a secret affair with until James had been drafted.

Cyrus and Olivia shared a bond, in which, the path they had chosen would hold many secrets, lies and possible danger because of whom they loved. In the end though they could no more stop it than turn night into day and with that thought, he said nothing but settled down to some more tuition in French with her.

Olivia was very relieved that Cyrus made no mention of Fitz and happily settled down to being taught more French. Olivia did not want to share any feelings she had for Fitz with Cyrus as she didn't fully understand them herself. She spent a happy couple of hours practising her accent then excused herself to go to bed. She took a long time to drift off and her dreams were filled with moments from the day.

The next day after breakfast Cyrus and Olivia took a walk in the crisp air and when they arrived back home a two parcels were on the doorstop addressed to each of them. They carried the parcels inside and eagerly Olivia tore her package open and found perfume, soap, gum, more chocolate and another two pairs of silk stockings. Cyrus then opened his and found cigarettes, rice, dried peas and a ham, two tins of evaporated milk and four bottles of beer. There was a note attached which said

"We cannot invite you to our base but hope this is enough compensation for your kindness in sharing such a great Christmas day with us" signed Fitz and Huck.

They were both overwhelmed with Fitz's and Huck's generosity and Cyrus was determined to invite them back soon. Olivia decided to share some of her gifts with Abby so she packaged chocolate, silk stockings and gum to take with her to work the following day. Cyrus then mentioned that Mrs Simmons deserved a thank you gift from them as well. As neither of them smoked but knew Mrs Simmons did Cyrus set aside the cigarettes and Olivia a bar of chocolate and rest of the gum for her to pick up tomorrow. Satisfied they relaxed for the rest of the day eating cold chicken and reheated vegetables for lunch and some more delicious cake with coffee for supper.

All in all even though they were at war it had been a wonderful Christmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**So hope you enjoyed this Christmas chapter. All the British rationing for food, decorations and Christmas trees are true to the era**_. _**As is the type of goods given as gifts by the GI's. I spent a lot of time researching (which was great fun!) to make the story more authentic. **_

_**I would love to hear what you thought of it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all your reviews. I am glad you are getting a little insight into wartime Britain. _

_Everything about that period I have researched, including Olivia clothes._

**Chapter 3 - A Summery Winters day**

As rationing got tighter in England, Olivia and Cyrus made the most of their vegetable patch in the back garden by getting and planting as many cuttings and seedlings from others, that they could. They both tended the garden in their spare time with a little help from Mrs Simmons. This day it was Olivia's turn and she was taking advantage of the good weather to weed and water the patch.

There was a knock and Cyrus answered the door, letting Fitz in. After he discovered where she was Fitz walked through to the back door. He stood watching Olivia for a minute and loved how she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Curly tendrils of her "tied back" hair had escaped and were blowing in the gentle breeze. She had a slight frown on her face and her tongue peeked out. Olivia had such concentration that she didn't notice him standing there. Fitz thought she had never looked more beautiful and sexy and his breath caught in his throat, whilst his ears flushed red.

"Hi" he said, with a wide smile on his face.

Startled she turned and scrambling to her feet, she replied

"Hi" Olivia felt very self-conscious of her scruffy appearance. Brushing dirt off her apron and skirt she continued "I am just weeding our vegetable patch. The weeds grow quicker than the veg's." She laughed nervously.

He chuckled saying "Yes I could see that. I just wondered if you would like to walk down to the village pub for a drink."

She looked at him uncertainly, and with a flash of understanding he said.

"It is a drink in broad daylight and I promise you, I will be the perfect gentleman."

Making up her mind she looked over to where he stood and smiled.

"Yes, thank you, that would be lovely. I just need to wash and change into something cleaner, if you don't mind waiting"

"Honey, I got all day" he drawled.

They went back into the house where Cyrus was sitting reading a book. He looked up at Olivia and said "Everything OK?"

"Yes thanks Cyrus, we are going for a drink after I get changed"

She sensed his disapproval but she ignored it and ran upstairs to get ready. Cyrus looked at Fitz deciding whether to say anything but in the end put his book down. Eyeing Fitz sternly he said

"Don't mess her around son. I feel responsible for Olivia and do not want to see her hurt."

"I have no intention of hurting Livvie I assure you, so you can rest easy Cyrus" Fitz replied.

They chit chatted for a while until Olivia came into the living room. She look stunning in a pretty white dress with black polka dots and a wide black belt. To complete the outfit she wore an artificial white flower pinned to the side of her hair, white lace gloves and white peekaboo shoes.

"I am ready Fitz" she announced.

"You look beautiful Olivia" Cyrus said then glared at Fitz "You make sure you look after her"

He nodded acknowledgement to Cyrus and they left the cottage. She noticed the bicycle outside the house and said

"Is that your push bike?"

"Yes, I use it for getting around the local area and here of course" he smiled and winked at her.

Heading off towards the village Fitz grabbed hold of her hand he remarked.

"Your dress is sure pretty Olivia and you look enchanting."

He eyed her up and down wishing he could kiss those luscious lips, but he promised to behave and he didn't want to frighten her off, so tried to contain himself. She always had this affect on him though, each time they met.

"Thank you Fitz I made this myself, from fabric I bought in London." She replied blushing slightly.

She was very aware of his hand in hers and when he looked at her she melted inside. She needed to get a grip on her emotions. She concentrated on the countryside which was just beginning to shake off winter. This was a rare day snatched from summer, with a slight warm breeze playing on them as they walked a while in silence.

They began to talk and once and then both laughing Fitz said

"You first"

"I just wanted to know what life was like for you in the US." she said.

"Well - my father was in the army, so we moved around a lot - from base to base. My mother didn't work but kept house and entertained quite a bit. She had been ill for a couple of years then died last year"

Fitz looked sad at this last bit of information.

"I am so sorry Fitz"

Olivia said and letting go of his hand she patted his arm in sympathy, looking up at him. He couldn't stop himself but leant down and kissed her lightly on her lips. For a moment she looked shocked then to his surprise kissed him back. Their lips locked for a moment and they exchanged a passionate kiss when suddenly,

"Well I never" a voice exclaimed from a passing lady.

They broke apart flushed from the kiss then Olivia giggled as Fitz doffed his army cap.

"Sorry ma'am if I offended you" Fitz said to the lady smiling "I am just kissing my gal"

She sniffed disapprovingly but a small smile escaped her lips as she walked on.

He turned to Olivia and holding both her hands said "Will you be my gal Livvie?"

She nodded yes and bubbling with happiness they held hands again and walked briskly to the village pub. The pub was quaint with an open fire and they sat in one of the booths basking in the warmth. Fitz got up and ordered a whisky for himself and after some discussion a port and lemon for Olivia. He placed the drink in front of her and said

"Try this, the bartender told me that ladies love it"

She pulled a face at the taste as she took a sip.

"Not to your liking?" Fitz asked.

"I usually don't drink anything other than wine Fitz" she replied "but I would actually prefer a lemonade if you don't mind"

"Not at all, it is my fault I should have asked first before I went ahead and bought it" he said and got up to go back to the bar. Suddenly a voice called out

"If it isn't Fitzgerald Grant as I live and breathe"

Fitz looked round and his heart sank. Jake Ballard, in full uniform, was standing there with a grin on his face.

"How are you buddy?" Jake continued.

Fitz fixed a smile to his face and walked forward then shook Jake's hand.

"I am fine Jake but just right now I am having a drink with a lady."

Jake gave a low whistle as he spotted Olivia.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Jake then moved forward to stand in front of Olivia leaving Fitz with no choice but to make introductions.

"Olivia – Jake, Jake – Olivia"

Jake took her hand and raised it to his lips saying "How do ma'am" then sat down opposite her and said to Fitz

"If you're getting drinks pal, mine is a ½ pint of ale. You should try it Fitz it is real good, these Brits sure know how to brew beer. Don't worry I will take care of the little lady, in the meantime."

A flash of anger went through Fitz's eyes but he said nothing and just went to the bar to order the drinks whilst his eyes kept on flicking back to where Olivia sat.

Olivia surreptitiously wiped her hand on her dress, repulsed by Jake's kiss. As far as she was concerned their day was ruined by the arrival of this jerk, Jake Ballard, and all she wanted to do was go home now. When Fitz returned to them holding the drinks she moved over so he could sit beside her.

"I have just arrived from the US base in Ipswich Fitz, so how long you been here?" Jake asked.

"Since November last year" Fitz replied, then turned to Olivia and said "Are you OK?"

"Yes Fitz but I have to be going in a minute, thanks for the drink." She gulped the lemonade then got up and looked at him to move.

"Nothing **I** said I hope" Jake joked.

"Nothing at all" Olivia replied coolly "No! You stay and spend time with your friend Fitz." She said this to Fitz as he got up to follow her out of the booth.

"No way" Fitz replied "Jake will excuse us and he and I can catch up later back at the base. See you later Jake"

Not giving Jake chance to answer Fitz raised a hand in a wave and followed Olivia out of the pub.

"Olivia" Fitz caught her arm as she strode forward and swung her round "I am **so** sorry that Jake joined us, **truly**" his face looked so woebegone that she melted and responded with a light kiss to his cheek

"That is ok Fitz, he didn't really give you an option. I just didn't take to him for some reason" and she shuddered.

"I will make it up to you and borrow a jeep and take you to dinner tomorrow evening, please say you would like to" he pleaded.

"That would be lovely, now are you going to see me home?"

She asked with a smile.

His heart leapt and he took her hand whilst walking back to the cottage. When they arrived at the door they kissed gently at first then their tongues explored one another's until gasping they drew apart both feeling aroused. She looked into his eyes and realised she was falling for him and confused by those feelings she stepped back, regained her composure and said.

"It is still early, would you like to stay for some supper? It is only sandwiches, cake and tea."

"That would be wonderful, Livvie."

He didn't care about the food but just to be near her was enough, he was fast becoming besotted with her.

For tea Olivia opened another tin of spam and made some sandwiches adding some early lettuce leaves for a bit of variety and some green tomato relish given to her by Mrs Simmons. No one wanted any cake so after tea Cyrus made himself scarce letting Fitz and Olivia alone. Olivia washed and Fitz dried the dishes and they went and sat in the garden.

He put his arms around her and she snuggled into him and they stayed like that for while contentedly watching the sun go down. Reluctantly she said

"Fitz I need to make sure that the blackout curtains are in place soon"

He nodded and replied.

"Yes and I have to go, got to be back to base by 10.00pm tonight and it is quite a ride from here".

He pulled her to him and they shared a lingering kiss. Then he kissed her neck and she felt the desire rise up in her again. He stopped and looking at her said

"I could kiss you all day but I promised to be a gentleman, so I had better go before I lose control"

He kissed her left cheek and said "**dinner**" then kissed her right cheek "**tomorrow**" then her mouth "**night**" and finished " I will pick you up at 6.30pm" then quickly kissed her mouth again "**ok**?" he asked.

She smiled at him weakly and said.

"Yes that will be fine"

He got up and left and she watched him ride his bike until she could no longer see the little flickering light in the gathering dusk.

In a daze she lit the gas lamps, pulled shut all the blackout curtains on the windows, locked the front and back doors making sure she also drew those curtains as well. She headed up to her room and laid on her bed. What was it about Fitz that made her go all weak inside she wondered? If she was truthful to herself she couldn't wait for tomorrow to see him again.

There was a knock on her door and Cyrus called out "Olivia are you alright?"

She got up and opened the door fully, so he could see inside, and replied

"Yes Cyrus, I am fine thanks, we had a lovely day. Fitz will be taking me to dinner tomorrow evening"

He looked at her glowing face and didn't have the heart to burst her bubble by issuing dire warnings. He was glad, though that she was the only person in the bedroom and from looking at her face, he could see that was why she opened the bedroom door so wide.

"That's good Olivia. I am going down to listen to the radio for a while."

He turned and headed downstairs but was perturbed as to where Olivia and Fitz's relationship was going. He was sure it would never work but he didn't have the right to interfere, so could only be there to pick up the pieces for Olivia when it went wrong. Sighing deeply he turned on the radio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Did you get a surprise at Jake turning up? What do you think of Cyrus being torn about the relationship developing between Fitz and Olivia?_


End file.
